wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zene
__notoc__ Zene was owned by Rose, but adopted by me with permission! Please do not use anything on this page without my permission, thank you! Maybe a quote box? * This page contains mentions of death and this OC is a moderately violent and unstable one. If you are OK with this, then read on. If you are not, then press that random page button. Or something else? Appearance It’s said that underneath her armor lies scales that are enchanted so then they’re thin and unfit for protection. She never take her armor off, which means that she can never breathe underwater. Her scales are a dark grayish-blue color. She’s also thick-built and strong, but smaller than your average SeaWing. Maybe song lyrics? Backstory There was once a time when Zene lived without her armor. She once lived up to her name, and she was the daughter of the two top soldiers in Coral’s army. She was enchanted by an animus, who was jealous of her abilities and power, so then she could never go home and her scales became thin and weak. She slowly went mad, having loved her parents and her home. She forged her armor herself, and forced the animus who enchanted her to make it so then the armor grew with her. Then, of course, she killed the animus. She is the only one who knows who the animus was. She found the leader of The Sharks soon after killing the animus, and joined to bring all other animus dragons pain for what happened to her. She’s now the second-in-command of The Sharks, and the voice for the leader. Anything to let you see the BG? Personality It is widely advised to stay as far away from Zene as you can. She’s unstable, uncontrollable, and unpredictable. The only person she wouldn’t kill on sight is the leader of The Sharks. Zene is powerful and strong; everyone should fear her temper as well. She may seem calm at times, but it is only an act to fool those around her into a false sense of security. I learned how to center text! Relationships The Leader: She knows him very well, since she is his second-in-command. Everyone in The Sharks: Since she's the second-in-command, she sorta has to know everyone at least by name, although there are some members that she knows slightly more personally. She knows some of the dragons she killed, along with “the one that got away”, Vaquita. Isn’t everything I say a masterpiece? Other * It is rumored that she’s the mate of the leader of The Sharks, alhtough anyone who suggests this is going to get their throat clawed out. * She sometimes sneaks by her house to see if she can go in it, but even though the animus is dead she still can’t. * Even within The Sharks she is feared; no one talking to her only adds to her slight insanity. * Zene means “beautiful” in...I think Indian? * Some say the gems she wears in her armor were once pearls, stained with the blood of the animus that enchanted her. She has never confirmed nor denied this. * ”The war is now over, but unworthy dragons still stand with us! But with overwhelming numbers we rise! Are time has come...stand with me, my brothers and sisters, or don’t stand at all.”-in a rally-type thing, to the other members of The Sharks * In Bayside Village, it’s rumored that Zene is the mother of Storm, and has once tried to kill Vaquita, Otter and Seal’s mother. She will only admit the latter being true, claiming that she thought she was an animus. Gallery Her newly-done photos will go here. Wow, I need to draw a lot of SeaWings. And MudWings. Category:Animus Enchanted Category:SeaWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)